


I love you and I hate you (and I'm losing my mind)

by Antisocialbutterflie



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, idk what im doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: He felt a lot of things, but the most he felt was the overwhelming desire to lay down and cry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), past Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789582
Kudos: 47





	I love you and I hate you (and I'm losing my mind)

On the outside of the creamy envelope, his name was written as beautiful calligraphy.Tom opened it slowly. He never got mail so it was a big deal when he did. From what he saw in the Daily Prophet, he had a good guess as to who this is from and what it contains.

He pulled out a piece of paper, the same material as the envelope, and began reading its contents.

Dear Tom Riddle,

I know we didn’t leave on the best of terms. We haven’t seen each other in about three years. In that time, I have learned to get over you and move on. As you may have read from the newspaper, I began seeing another man about 6 months after we split. Charles helped me through the heartbreak and we slowly fell in love. We have also decided to get married. I know you probably forgot about me and/or don’t care about me anymore, but it would still be nice to see you again. Charles and I have discussed it and want you to come to our wedding. I know you might not want to, but the invitation is in the envelope as well, to show to the doorman at our wedding to allow entrance. I would also like to offer you to bring your significant other, (if you have one that is, i'm sure you do though, many people would love to love you). Anyway, i just wanted to extend the offer. You, of course, do not have to come if you so please, but we would like it if you did. I would like it if you did.

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter

Tom looked blankly at the letter after he finished reading it. He felt fondness towards Harry for trying to be professional, but failing at some parts. He felt jealousy towards, what was his name? Charles? He felt a lot of things, but the most he felt was the overwhelming desire to lay down and cry.


End file.
